starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy
Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy è un videogioco d'azione ed uno sparatutto in soggettiva ambientato nell'universo di Star Wars. Fa parte della serie Jedi Knight, sebbene questo sia il primo in cui Kyle Katarn è soltanto un personaggio non utilizzabile dal giocatore. È stato pubblicato e distribuito in Nord America da LucasArts, mentre nel resto del mondo da Activision. Si basa sul motore grafico di Quake III Arena con delle modifiche per ottenere una visuale in terza persona e nuovi effetti per le spade laser. Il giocatore ha ora la possibilità di costruire la propria spada laser scegliendone l'impugnatura ed il colore della lama. Durante lo svolgimento del gioco vengono resi disponibili nuovi stili di combattimento con spada laser, tra cui la possibilità di brandire due spade laser, come fatto da Anakin Skywalker nel combattimento finale di Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni, o la spada laser a doppia lama, resa famosa da Darth Maul in Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma ed usata per la prima volta da Exar Kun in Tales of the Jedi. Titoli di apertura Trama Il giocatore prende il controllo di un nuovo studente chiamato Jaden Korr in viaggio verso l'accademia Jedi di Luke Skywalker su Yavin 4. La vicenda ruota intorno all'improvvisa apparizione di un culto di Jedi Oscuri chiamato i Discepoli di Ragnos nel 14 ABY, sul quale si apprende di più via via che si procede nelle missioni. Jaden diviene un apprendista del personaggio principale della serie Jedi Knight, Kyle Katarn, e deve lottare per non cedere al lato oscuro. Ad un certo punto del gioco il giocatore ha la possibilità di decidere di passare al lato oscuro, per cui il gioco mette a disposizione due differenti finali a seconda della scelta fatta. Se il giocatore sceglie il lato chiaro difendendo il compagno Jedi Rosh Penin da un Jedi Oscuro di nome Alora, la trama prosegue con un viaggio su Korriban per fermare il Jedi Oscuro Tavion Axmis nel suo tentativo di far risorgere Marka Ragnos, un antico Signore Oscuro dei Sith mezzosangue. Il giocatore dovrà aprirsi un varco tra numerosi Jedi Oscuri nelle tombe di Korriban, a volte aiutato da altri Jedi che partecipano alla missione. Si dovrà procedere tra tombe, passaggi segreti e la superficie fino ad arrivare alla tomba di Marka Ragnos, dove si affronterà in duello Tavion e poi lo stesso Marka Ragnos che prende il controllo del corpo di Tavion. Kyle sopraggiungerà solo alla fine, quando Jaden sigilla la tomba. Se invece viene scelto il lato oscuro, Jaden ucciderà il compagno Jedi Rosh e poi anche il Jedi Oscuro Alora. Kyle percepirà la caduta del protagonista nel lato oscuro e lo seguirà fino su Korriban. Il giocatore dovrà percorrere la stessa via prevista dal percorso del lato chiaro, ma stavolta non solo i Jedi Oscuri, ma anche gli ex compagni Jedi saranno ostili. Per questo motivo il gioco risulterà molto più difficile. Alla fine Jaden affronterà Tavion nella tomba di Marka Ragnos anche in questo caso, ed uccidendola si impossesserà dello scettro di Ragnos. A quel punto sopraggiungerà Kyle e Jaden dovrà sconfiggerlo in duello. Alla sua sconfitta, Jaden abbandonerà la tomba. A breve sopraggiungerà Luke Skywalker ed aiuterà Kyle a salvarsi da un mucchio di detriti che minacciavano di schiacciarlo. Kyle a quel punto prenderà la decisione di abbandonare le sue responsabilità Jedi per poter dare la caccia a Jaden. In conclusione si potrà vedere lo stesso Jaden comandare un intero Star Destroyer e lasciare il sistema con lo scettro di Ragnos in mano. Livelli *Missione a Mos Eisley *Missione su Tatooine *Missione su Bakura *Missione su Blenjeel *Missione su Corellia *Missione su Hoth *Missione su Nar Kreeta *Missione su Zonju V *Missione su Kril'dor *Missione su Coruscant *Missione su Dosuun *Missione su Vjun *Missione su Chandrila *Missione su Taanab *Missione su Yalara *Missione su Byss *Missione su Ord Mantell *Missione su Taspir III *Battaglia di Korriban Personaggi principali *Jaden Korr; apprendista dell'accademia Jedi (Razza e sesso indeterminati) *Rosh Penin; apprendista dell'accademia Jedi (Maschio Umano) *Kyle Katarn; Cavaliere Jedi (Maschio Umano) *Luke Skywalker; Maestro Jedi (Maschio Umano) *Wedge Antilles; capo dello Squadrone Rogue (Maschio Umano) *C-3PO; droide protocollare (programmazione maschile) *Chewbecca; (Maschio Wookiee) *Raltharan; studioso Jedi (Razza e sesso indeterminati) *R2-D2; droide astromeccanico (programmazione maschile) *Jan Ors; agente della Nuova Repubblica (Femmina Umana) *Tionne Solusar; studioso Jedi (femmina Rindaoan) *Streen; studioso Jedi (Maschio Umano) *Corran Horn; Cavaliere Jedi (Maschio Umano) Nemici principali *Tavion Axmis; leader dei Discepoli di Ragnos (Femmina Umana) *Alora; cultista dei Discepoli di Ragnos (Femmina Twi'lek) *Lannik Racto; signore del crimine di Coruscant (Maschio Umano) *Rax Joris; ufficiale Imperiale (Maschio Umano) *Boba Fett; cacciatore di taglie (Clone maschio Umano) *Marka Ragnos; Spirito Sith (Maschio Sith/Umano Mezzosangue) **Sostituito da Kyle Katarn (in caso di finale del lato oscuro) *Gemelli Kothos *J'aahn *Hokk Personaggi principali nella modalità multiplayer *Jaden Korr (personalizzabile) *Alora (due diversi personaggi di aspetto differente) *Boba Fett *Chewbecca *Desann *Galak Fyyar *Lannik Racto *Jan Ors *Kyle Katarn *Lando Calrissian *Luke Skywalker *Mon Mothma *Morgan Katarn *Rax Joris *Reelo Baruk *Rosh Penin *Tavion Axmis (due diversi personaggi di aspetto differente) Razze Senzienti *Umani *Chiss *Gran *Kel Dor *Jawa *Noghri *Rodiani *Sabbipodi *Sith *Trandoshani *Twi'lek *Ugnaught *Weequay *Wookiee *Zabrak Non o semi-senzienti *Rancor *Rancor mutante *Scavatore della sabbia *Tauntaun *Urlatore *Wampa Localita' Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy presenta una varietà di località che fanno parte dell'universo di Star Wars, sia dei film che dell'Universo Espanso: *Praxeum Jedi, Yavin 4 *Mos Eisley, Tatooine *Bakura *Blenjeel *Coronet, Corellia *Base Echo, Hoth *Nar Kreeta *Zoronhed, Zonju V *Kril'dor *Coruscant *Dosuun *Castello Bast, Vjun *Chandrila *Taanab *Yalara *Byss, incrociatore pesante classe Dreadnaught *Ord Mantell *Taspir III *Tomba di Marka Ragnos, Valle dei Signori Oscuri, Korriban Traduzione dall'Aurebesh *La schermata dei titoli di Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy mostra dei caratteri Aurebesh sullo sfondo i quali, se tradotti, dicono quanto segue: :Star Wars Jedi Knight Jedi Academy Developed By Raven Software Published By Lucasarts Entertainment Company Features Create Your Own Jedi Tiered Level System New MP Game Siege New Sabers New Force Powers Arioch Terrain System New Enemies And more Coming Summer 2003 And yes this really does say something if you translate it. :Oltre a dare le informazioni principali riguardanti il videogioco, il testo conclude dicendo "...e sì questo dice davvero qualcosa se lo traduci". *Nella missione su Tatooine, quando vengono rilasciate la Raven's Claw ed il Millennium Falcon dai raggi, Chewbecca sopraggiunge dall'uscita indicando d seguirlo. La porta da qui arriva dice SALIDA ("uscita" in spagnolo) in Aurebesh al contrario. *Fuori dall'ufficio di Lannik Racto, l'iscrizione sul cancello recita OFFICE, ovvero "ufficio". *Numerosi oggetti presentano una scritta che se tradotta indica una descrizione letterale dell'oggetto stesso. Su Hoth, per esempio, alcune grandi casse presentano la scritta HOTH CRATE (ovvero "cassa di Hoth") e delle sedie nel centro di comando della Base Echo permettono di leggere REBEL CHAIR ("sedia dei ribelli"). *Durante la Missione su Coruscant, diversi tabelloni pubblicitari affiancano la strada presa da Jaden Korr. Uno di essi reca la scritta "There are many ways to lose your money here..." ("Ci sono molti modi per perdere i tuoi soldi qui..."). *I prigionieri indossano vestiti con sopra la parola CREW ("equipaggio"). Mod Questo videogioco, come molti altri, ha la caratteristica di poter essere personalizzato tramite l'aggiunta di moduli appositamente creati. In rete vi sono interi siti internet e grandi database che raccolgono numerosissimi di questi "mod" creati dai fan di Jedi Knight che possono apportare modifiche di diversa entità al gioco. Esistono mod che si limitano ad alterare ad esempio dei piccoli dettagli grafici e vi sono mod che al contrario stravolgono l'intera esperienza di gioco modificando quasi tutti gli aspetti del videogioco (missioni, grafica, sonoro, personaggi, menù, ecc.). Altri cambiamenti da Jedi Outcast a Jedi Academy left|thumb|200px|Jaden utilizza il [[Jar'Kai contro un gruppo di Nuovi Rinati.]] *Il personaggio interpretato dal giocatore, Jaden Korr, è personalizzabile. Per esempio è possibile scegliere il colore della sua spada laser, gli abiti indossati ed anche la sua razza tra le seguenti disponibili: :*Twi'lek femmina :*Kel Dor maschio :*Umano maschio e femmina :*Zabrak femmina :*Rodiano maschio *A circa metà del gioco, il giocatore può scegliere di brandire una spada laser, due spade laser, o una spada laser a doppia lama. *Nuovi movimenti, tra cui kata, salti sulle pareti ed altre acrobazie, aggiungono un nuovo livello al combattimento invece che i soliti colpi di spada. A seconda del tipo di spada laser usata, sono disponibili anche ulteriori mosse difensive ed offensive. *Due nuove armi da fuoco. *Nuova modalità di gioco: Powerduel. I giocatori entrano in gioco da soli o in un team di due. Quelli da soli hanno più energia vitale e più potere della Forza per compensare allo svantaggio del numero. *Modalità di gioco "siege", ovvero "assedio": i giocatori devono completare degli obiettivi ed impedire all'altro team di completare i loro. *Miglioramento del motore grafico di Quake 3. *I poteri della Forza ora sono selezionabili e non è possibile impararli tutti. Ora i poteri della Forza universali vengono acquisiti automaticamente, mentre ad ogni missione è possibile aggiungere un grado ad un potere a scelta tra quelli del lato chiaro o oscuro. Vi sono nuovi poteri tra cui Assorbimento della Forza, Protezione della Forza, Risucchio della Vita, Furia Oscura e Vista della Forza. I poteri classici (Spinta della Forza, Richiamo della Forza, Salto della Forza, Velocità della Forza, Trucco Mentale Jedi, Soffocamento della Forza e Fulmini della Forza) sono presenti anche in questo gioco. Dietro le quinte Nelle prime bozze del videogioco il personaggio principale, Jaden Korr, era chiamato Atton Rand. Questo nome venne poi usato in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. Una delle frasi "Uovo di Pasqua" di Atton nel gioco è uno scherzo riguardante il suo inserimento del gioco all'ultimo minuto ed il fatto che avrebbe dovuto essere in un "seguito di Jedi Knight". Utilizzando un codice, il giocatore può avere quattro gradi nell'abilità Trucco Mentale (normalmente il grado massimo per ogni potere è 3). Usandolo, è possibile prendere il controllo diretto di un altro personaggio. Gli altri personaggi ignorano quello catturato dal giocatore, ma Jaden rimane vulnerabile agli attacchi ed il giocatore non può difendersi fino a che il tempo di controllo mentale non si esaurisce e viene riacquistato il controllo di Jaden. Categoria:Giochi LucasArts Categoria:Videogiochi del 2003 Categoria:Videogiochi